


Candle

by cielmelodies



Series: ABO!Verse [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, candle!Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: In which Jun is avoiding Sho and Sho accidentally drugs him with candles. Set long before Need happened, a month after Sho bonded with Jun. Featuring Candle!Sho.





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from DW, except in verse chronology, rather than the order in which it was posted.

Sho was certain he wasn’t imagining things – Jun was avoiding him, and he had no idea why. His bondmate was always professional at work, of course; they interacted as they would usually, becoming a group of 3 alphas, a beta, and a bratty omega. However, the minute they got off work and was back at their shared apartment, Jun would skirt away from the alpha, either excusing himself with work.  
  
Sho missed having the omega curl up next to him while he read the newspaper and the omega read over his shoulder, or looking through twitter and occasionally making comments, to which the alpha would respond with an answer or a ‘hmm?’ depending on his level of concentration. Sho also missed having Jun curl up to his side at night in bed, and being able to revel in the omega’s beauty and warmth when Sho woke up before him.  
  
That was to say, they still shared the bed nightly (they were bondmates, obviously), but the omega scooted himself to the other side of the mattress, turning away from the alpha the minute the lights were switched off. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and find the omega next to him, but he would have moved away by morning, or left the bed even if both of them had a free day. The same would happen if they had sex – sex with Jun was always hot of course (naturally), but the younger man would move away from their typical post-sex cuddles far too quickly.  
  
…Sho missed their cuddle sessions, honestly. And he was worried, because Jun wasn’t telling him something, and he was his bondmate, damn it.  
  
Which was why he was currently having lunch with Leader – the older alpha had been in a bond for far longer than he, and maybe he would have some advice for him. What he wasn’t expecting of course, was for Ohno to start laughing at him.  
  
”I’m serious, Oh-chan. Don’t laugh at me.” Sho pouted at the laughing alpha in front him. “Jun’s been actively avoiding me. I don’t know what to do.” He knew he was whining, but Sho was desperate, really.  
  
“Just woo him the way Sakurai Sho would woo him,” Ohno grinned wickedly. “Candlelit dinner, roses – the things we all know he likes. Or you know, you could just talk to him.”  
  
“He’s avoiding me entirely. I can barely catch him at home, and you know we can’t talk about this at work. It’s driving me crazy, really – it’s like we bonded and then suddenly he’s all closed off again, just like he was before. I’m worried, Oh-chan.”  
  
Ohno cocked his head. “He has an afternoon photoshoot next…week?” Sho nodded in confirmation. “Buy him dinner and surprise him. Then talk to him. Maybe he’ll open up if he’s relaxed.”  
  
The newscaster sighed and nodded, mentally planning the dinner.  
  
Candlelit dinner. Flowers. He could do that. He’ll start out by picking out candles – he was good at that.  
  


* * *

  
The next time Sho had a free afternoon (2 days after he had lunch with Ohno, actually), he found himself in Roppongi under a disguise of a mask and sunglasses (not really effective, but he tried, really). There was a specialized candle shop Sho frequented. They were a higher end store that had a more famous clientele – Sho included, so they were far more respectful with privacy.  
  
The shop assistant didn’t even bat an eyelash when he requested for candles that could relax an omega.  
  
When he left half an hour later, he held a shopping bag containing normal candles for the dinner, as well as a special candle that the shop assistant assured him would calm any omega. The instructions were terrible specific, though, but Sho could work with it – it should be burnt for a maximum of 2 hours, and its effects should last for 6 hours after that.  
  
On the actual afternoon when Jun had his photoshoot for his next drama, Sho lit the candle for exactly 2 hours before he left to collect the roses he ordered at the florist and buy dinner from Jun’s favourite French restaurant. He also picked up a bottle of wine he recalled Jun recommending months ago, feeling proud of himself as he proceeded to drive back home with all the goods.  
  
He was definitely not expecting to see Jun’s shoes at the maisonette’s front door. The newscaster inwardly groaned - he was planning to surprise the omega, but upon hearing the silence in the first floor, Sho realized that the omega was likely showering and wouldn’t be down for quite a while. He excitedly set the table, before heading up the stairs to find the omega.  
  
Surprisingly, the second floor was extremely quiet. The alpha frowned, sniffing the air – he could smell Jun, which meant that the omega was home, but the omega was not in the bathroom, nor was he in their bedroom, although Sho’s closet was half-raided. Alarm shot through the alpha. “Macchan, sweetheart, are you home?” He called out.  
  
There was silence, and then a soft mewl. Sho traced the sound, coming in front of the storage room Sho recalled Jun decided to mark as his. The alpha didn’t know what the omega decided to use it for, but he presumed it was for Jun’s clothes or something – the omega had plenty of clothes.  
  
“Jun?” He rapped the door lightly, hand on the knob. “I’m coming in, alright?”  
  
He opened the door slightly, barely catching what was in the room when he was roughly tugged in and the door closed behind him with bang. Before Sho could even react, hands were quickly riding him of his T-shirt, hoodie, and pants, leaving him in his trunks and then he was onto the floor, which was surprisingly…soft.  
  
Stunned to silence, Sho froze as he felt a warm (and near naked) body of Jun burrowing against his side and neck. The omega was purring lowly, before rolling to the side and rubbing his face thoroughly against the pillows and blankets, eyes closed. It took a few moments for the alpha to realize that he was actually in Jun’s nest and that half of his T-shirts was scattered around the small space.  
  
Somehow Jun had managed to get a nesting bed in the small space and had padded the walls with _a lot_ of pillows and soft blankets. They smelled thoroughly of Jun, which sort of calmed the alpha just a bit from the manhandling. “Uh…Jun, sweetheart?” He cautiously asked, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the omega *roll* in the nesting blankets. The younger male looked up at him, eyes half-hooded and partly glazed over. “Sssssho~” Jun smiled goofily, which looked fairly out of character after a month of being avoided by the omega. “You are home~.”  
  
Sho nodded slowly, hand reaching out to slowly stroke the omega’s hair. Jun closed his eyes in pleasure, purring. _‘So strange.’_ The alpha thought, _‘but so cute.’_. This was basically the first time the omega sought for his attention in weeks since they bonded. “Are you feeling alright?”  
  
Jun nodded slowly, as though drunk. “Awwwwesome. House smells realllllly good.” He slurred.  
  
 _Ah._ Omega relaxant. The candle really worked. A bit too, well, it seems.  
  
“Does it?” the alpha bit his lip, wanting to laugh, but also knowing Jun would definitely disapprove of what he did if he was actually capable of doing so right now.  
  
“Mmhmmmmmm.” The omega mewled, then suddenly stilled. ‘Oh shit.’ Sho froze. The omega narrowed his eyes, or at least attempted to (because Jun was still half rolling in the bed and rubbing his head against the wall). “Did you do something? Why do the, does the house smell reallllllly good?” Jun struggled to find the proper words.  
  
Sho was suddenly focused on the wall behind his omega.  
  
“Sho.” Jun pawed him impatiently. The alpha gulped, moving to sit up against the wall, smiling awkwardly at the relaxed omega in front of him. Jun was really relaxed – looking almost intoxicated. _‘Really cute.’_  
  
“You did something.” Jun hissed. “Is this why I feel like burying myself and you in my nest and not coming out for months?”  
  
“I wanted to talk to you…” Sho trailed, eyes glancing down guiltily.  
  
“So, you decided to drug me?” The older male would have been terrified of Jun, if not for the fact that the omega was slurring and inaccurately patting his abdomen. Despite his guilt, Sho found it extremely amusing and adorable that the younger male was acting like an oversized affectionate cat.  
  
“Might have been the wrong thing to do.” He bit down a laughter as Jun adjusted himself to nuzzle against his bare stomach, his hair tickling him. “Then again, I didn’t know the candle would be this potent thou-“  
  
The omega shot up, eyes dazed but wide. “You drugged me with a **candle**?”  
  
The alpha inwardly winced – wrong thing to say. “It was supposed to relax omegas… and it worked! You’re relaxed now, aren’t you, baby?” He quickly defended, tugging the scowling omega back down against the nest of linens and pillows and nosing the omega’s neck. His hand reached out to slowly press soft circles into the omega’s nape, something he saw Ohno do to Nino occasionally. The attempt in distraction worked perfectly, Jun immediately melting into his side and a pleased mewl escaping. “You’re so adorable like this.”  
  
The omega flushed at the compliment. “’m not.” He slurred, pouting while rubbing his head against Sho’s shoulder. The alpha laughed.  
  
“You are.” Sho patted his head in response. Sho paused. _‘Perhaps this would be a good time to talk to him about it.’_ “You’ve also been avoiding me.”  
  
The omega stiffened, eyes shifting to glance at Sho and then back down. “…have not.”  
  
“Yes, you have.” The omega let out a whine of indignance. “I don’t know what’s going on in your head or what your reasons, Macchan, but you can talk to me about it if you want to.” He prodded. “I’m your bonded; I’m not going to judge you whatever you tell me.”  
  
Jun bit his lip, hand tightly gripping the pillow next to him as his eyes started to turn glassy. Sho panicked momentarily. He was not prepared for, of all of people, Jun to cry, especially when he wasn’t even intending for his comment to be admonishing. “Macchan? Sweetheart, please don’t cry, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” He gently tugged the omega onto his lap, ducking his head to look at Jun’s face. The younger idol continued to stubbornly look away, but from their close proximity, Sho could sniff out the salty tears.  
  
The older male sighed, nosing the omega’s bonding gland apologetically. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, Macchan. I’m sorry.” He felt the omega tremble in his lap, suddenly feeling extremely guilty and at a loss – Plan Relax-Jun-then-talk-to-him clearly didn’t work; if anything, it made things a lot worse. Barely a month into bonding and he already made his omega cry.  
  
“I…” The alpha froze. “I d-don’t know how to do this.” The omega whispered, voice thick with frustration and tears.  
  
Dread ran through Sho’s heart, throat nearly closing up. ' _Was he planning to leave?'_ “Jun, if-if I’m doing something wrong, please tell me. I’ll try to fix it.”  
  
The omega backed up, startled, tear tracks visible on his cheeks, but expression so open and confused. “Wha-what? Sho? What are you talking about?”  
  
“Don’t leave me. Please. Whatever I did wrong,-”  
  
The omega’s expression turned fierce, eyes sharpening and regaining whatever lucidity it lost in the past hour at the his words. “Sho, you did nothing wrong! You’re fine. Perfect even. I’m the one fucking things up.” The omega sniffed. “I don’t know how to be a proper bonded omega.”  
  
“Wait, wha-“ The omega leveled out a teary glare at the alpha to shut him up, mouth open to bite out a sharp reprimand but then stopping right before he did so. Suddenly, he broke down in frustrated tears. The alpha was genuinely confused at this point, uncertain of what to do – half of him wanted to take his omega and comfort him, and the other half knew the omega was trying to say something, and that he should listen first. Settling for midway, he tugged the omega into sitting next to him, one hand staying on the omega’s back to rub comforting circles.  
  
Jun hiccuped, curling away from the alpha. “I-I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I-I spent the past decade of my life pretending to be an alpha because I had to be one for everyone else a-and now I’m bonded to you but I’m so awful at this because I don’t know how to act like a proper omega.”  
  
“Macchan…” Sho whispered, mentally hitting himself. Everyone in the pack knew that Jun was a perfectionist and that he placed a lot of pressure on himself, so the alpha should have seen it coming, really. They were all aware of Jun’s inferiority complex.  
  
“I don’t want you to leave – but I’m terrified of fucking things up by saying or doing something I’m not supposed to. I…I d-don’t even know why you would bond yourself to me. I spend more than half the time having to hide my identity and having to wash away your scent mark and put on these s-stupid synthetics which should bother any alpha. I talk back to you sometimes, both by habit and because for work. And I’ve been bonded to you for less than a month and I’m already messing everything up.” The teary-eyed omega turned to look the older man, eyes pleading. “T-tell me what I’m supposed to do, Sho – I-I-I…”  
  
The alpha quickly plastered his lips over the omega’s to silence Jun’s rambling, grasping the younger man’s shoulders and pushing him to the blanket-covered nest floor, pinning the omega with his body but keeping his weight away from the man. The omega’s lips naturally parted for his tongue when he demanded entry, and the alpha’s heart broke a little when he could taste the salty tears, and the body trembling under him.  
  
When the need for air grew slightly more urgent, he finally dragged his lips away, both parties panting, one with the occasional hitches in his breath. Resting his forehead against the omega’s, Sho looked into the red rimmed eyes.  
  
“You idiot.” It came out as a sigh, “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to. You don’t have to try to be a ‘proper omega’, whatever that means, sweetheart.”  
  
The omega whimpered, eyes watering again as they stayed glued to the alpha’s.  
  
“I bonded with you because I love you, Macchan. With all the strings attached. Just like when you bonded with me, yes? It must frustrate you too sometimes, you possessive omega, to see fangirls all over me – does that make you want to leave me?”  
  
Jun shook his head minutely.  
  
“Exactly. And I love how fiery you are. And how bossy you can be at times. It’s adorable.” A small squeak of annoyance came from the omega. “You put your all in your work and you can put a façade out there for the fans but when you come home you can also be like this, all nest-y and clingy and over-affectionate and I love that about you and I love how I’m the only one who can see you like this. “  
  
The omega blushed hotly at the words. “I’m only like this because you drugged me!”  
  
He chuckled, moving down to nuzzle at Jun’s bonding gland and licking it lightly. “Does that mean I can drug you more often then?” The omega squirmed under him in response, whining. “I’m kidding. But really, Jun, don’t worry about being perfect – you already are to me.”  
  
Jun sniffed at the words, arms moving to hug Sho tightly, eyes fully leaking tears all over again. “Why are you so good to me?”  
  
“Why can’t I?” The alpha murmured lowly, moving up to give Jun a slow, passionate kiss; “You’re so perfect. And you’re mine. I can’t believe you are mine.”  
  
He moved a hand to slide up the younger male’s bare abdomen slowly, grinning at the sensation of the omega arching at the hot palm against his skin. Pulling back, he sat up to admire his bondmate, one hand moving to trace the beauty marks dotting the sides of Jun’s ribs, and the other sliding across the omega’s chest, being sure to lightly graze his nipples.  
  
Jun shivered at the soft spikes of pleasure, head lolling back against the pillows as the alpha leaned down to bite his bonding gland lightly and making his way down slowly, pressing kisses and sucking marks into his skin. Jun’s hands naturally came up to grip Sho’s shoulders, hands tightening when the alpha reached his nipples and began to slowly suck it into stiffness.  
  
“S-sho…” The omega whined as the alpha continued to worship his body, moving down to suck bruises onto his hips and hand teasingly rubbing his still clothed but building erection; his initial worries already forgotten and replaced by the slow building pleasure. The older male shushed him, one hand moving to help the omega remove his boxers and free his stiffening cock. “Let me take care of you, sweetheart.” He paused to look up at the panting omega, face starting to lightly flush in pleasure. “You’re so gorgeous like this.”  
  
A sharp whine left Jun’s throat at the praise, omega instincts still fairly close to the surface with the scent of alpha and nest and the _bloody drug candle_. Sho moved down, gripping the omega’s erection with his palm and pumping several times to bring it to full hardness. Jun bit his bottom lip as a few moans escaped him, only to yelp when Sho squeezed his erection and demanded, “I want to hear you.”  
  
Before Jun could respond, the alpha took him into his mouth and sucked hard. A loud moan left the omega’s lips, hips bucking forward but quickly restrained by Sho. His hands gripped the nesting linens under him, and legs instinctively parted to give the alpha more room as Sho alternated between hard sucks and teasing licks. Jun whined when the alpha took him down all the way down to his base and swallowed, pleasure building rapidly and threatening to overwhelm the omega.  
  
“S-Sho, I-I’m going to…,” Jun gasped, resting his elbow on the blankets to support himself while the other hand moving to grab the alpha’s shoulder. In response, the alpha intensified his efforts to bring the omega off, hand moving down to play with the omega’s balls, rolling it between his fingers and squeezing it. He reveled in the sounds of Jun’s moans and the feeling of the omega’s cock growing heavier in his mouth.  
  
When the body beneath him began to tense, Sho looked up sultrily at the panting and whining omega, his arousal-darkened eyes meeting the omega’s dazed gaze, pupils fully back in pure pleasure. The sight of Sho’s shining lips wrapped around his cock and gaze so filled with intentionarousallove brought the omega over the edge, orgasm washing over him like a huge wave crashing onto him.  
  
Sho’s name escaped his lips as an extended moan/whine as he came into the alpha’s mouth, the newscaster swallowing everything and sucking the cock in his mouth lightly until the omega began to twitch from oversensitivity. Pulling his mouth away from Jun’s cock, the alpha pressed a light kiss to the tip and the omega’s smooth inner thighs before finally moving up to kiss the omega deeply. His own erection was straining under his trunks, but the alpha ignored it – he could deal with it on his own later.  
  
Jun had gone limp under him, hands clinging onto the alpha and head moving to nose at the alpha’s scent glands. _‘Back to oversized cat Jun.’_ The alpha thought, amused as he laid down next to the naked but sated omega.  
  
“’love you,” Jun mumbled, curling up against the firm body, feeling slightly drowsy and high on pleasure and the smell of nest and alpha. The alpha kissed his forehead in response, letting the omega doze momentarily before standing and tugging the reluctant and unsteady omega into his feet. Jun whined, continuing to cling onto the alpha and rubbing his nose against the alpha’s neck.  
  
“Come on, I actually bought dinner from your favourite restaurant. It’ll be cold by now but you should at least eat something.” Jun whined, unwillingly to move. “There’s dessert too.”  
  
The omega perked up, suddenly interested. “Can I eat it off you? You owe me for drugging me with the candle.” Sho tsked. “That wasn’t exactly my intenti-“ “You drugged me with a candle.” Jun stared at the alpha flatly, lips pursed. “I deserve some form of compensation.”  
  
The alpha chose to ignore to mention the fact that he had actually blown the omega less than 10 minutes ago and gave in, sighing. “You’ll never let me forget this, won’t you?”  
  
“Candle. Drugged.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
It was safe to say that they had dessert first that night.  
  


* * *

Following that night, Jun no longer avoided Sho at home, reverting to his previous normal habits and interactions with the alpha, no longer crippled by self-doubt at home. The alpha made sure to thank Ohno for his advice, even though his plan didn’t quite work out the way it should.  
  
He still kept the candle for special occasions.  
  
[FIN]sa


End file.
